lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Rubber Room
Plot The series ends as and try to locate a blogger threatened to blow up a school, but the teachers' union hampers the probe. 's personal issues become a public affair. Cast Main cast *Jeremy Sisto as Detective Cyrus Lupo *Anthony Anderson as Detective Kevin Bernard *S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren *Linus Roache as Executive A.D.A. Michael Cutter *Alana De La Garza as A.D.A. Connie Rubirosa *Sam Waterston as District Attorney Jack McCoy Recurring cast *J.K. Simmons as Dr. Emil Skoda *Ernie Hudson as Frank Gibson *Joe Forbrich as Detective Joe Cormack *Deirdre O'Connell as Dr. Valerie Knight *James Biberi as Chief of Detectives Laird Guest cast *Lindsey Vonn as Secretary *Angela Goethals as Maura Scott *Nadia Alexander as Morgan Jones *Patrick Murney as Dwayne Phillips *Andrew Pastides as Rick Benson *Wally Dunn as Ron Kozlowski *Ash Christian as John Nolte *Malachy Cleary as Sergeant Gutfeld *John Speredakos as A.U.S.A. Schlichter *Paul Schulze as Mr. Kralik *Robert Jimenez as Mr. Cortina *Ed Jewett as Mr. Bendel *Stephen Beach as Mr. Prelutsky *Chris Ceraso as Mr. Fontana *James Nuciforo as Captain Lagle *Jeremy Beck as Detective Jena *Eric L. Abrams as Trooper Alfonzo *Bill Cwikowski as Mr. Benson *Becky London as Mrs. Benson *Edelen McWilliams as Mrs. Jones *Amy Tribbey as Rachel *Gustave Johnson as Hanlon *Conor Leslie as Eliza *Jason Fisher as Rob *Taylor John Borodavka as Vinnie *Jonathan Gutierrez as Manuel *Ted Koch as Paul *Marissa Matrone as Lott *Sidney Williams as Muir *Aaron Schwartz as Bomb Squad Cop *Lena Kaminsky as Teacher in Library *Alisha Gaddis as Legal Assistant *Ed Kalegi as Suspended Teacher *Anastasia Mousis Sanidopoulos as Teacher *Anthony C. Mazza as ESU Sergeant *Nick Dillenburg as ESU Cop *Ayana Brown as First Cop *Mark Parra as Detective *Tony Campisi as Grand Jury Foreman *Sheila Stasack as Grand Juror #2 *J.J. Kandel as Grand Juror #3 *Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Grand Juror #4 *Malachi Weir as MRI Technician *Gabriel Millman as Crowder *Deema Aitken as Student *Victoria Beltran as Trophy Wife *Edwin Guerrero as Lawyer (uncredited) *Gina Rados as Grand Juror #5 (uncredited) *Steven Weisz as NYPD Captain (uncredited) References *Al-Qaeda *ATF *Michael Bloomberg *Canada *Columbine High School massacre *Los Angeles *Massachusetts *New York City Department of Education *Romania *Lee Stone *Temporary Reassignment Center Quotes Background information and notes *Originally intended to be a mere season finale (and the final appearance of Lt. Anita Van Buren), this episode was made into the series finale after NBC announced on May 15th that they were cancelling the series. *Before NBC announced its plans to cancel L&O, the series was close to achieving the title of longest-running prime-time drama, which is currently held by the 1960s western series Gunsmoke. *In April 2010, the real-life NYC Department of Education and the local teacher's union agreed to abolish the "Rubber Rooms", which had long been a source of embarrassment for both parties. The last remaining Temporary Reassignment Centers closed on June 28th. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes Category:Series Finales